In Line
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Response to challenge by Kamerreon on her profile page. Harry Potter meets an old aquiantance and things happen. Terence Higgs/Harry Potter TH/HP Slash


**A/N: This is response to Kamerreon's Alphabetic One-shot Challenge (thingy) on her profile page. I should have two more out under different parings. Keep an eye out.**

**Pairing: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter**

**Length: 1,397**

**Date: 12/9/09**

**Beta: XOLunaXO (My best friend on the face of the planet!!!!!! )**

* * *

Harry looked curiously at the taller, brown haired man standing behind him in line. He recognized the man from somewhere, but couldn't put a name to his face. He stared silently, brows furrowed in concentration, for a few more moments until blue-green eyes glanced toward his own. He dropped his in embarrassment of being caught and didn't notice the quick smirk that flashed across the thin, pale lips of the older man. He thought he felt the eyes move away from his figure and risked a quick, single look at the man again. Blue-green eyes were still staring at him, face blank. He felt blood rise in his face and knew he must look ridiculous to the other man. Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain his staring.

"Um…sorry. It's just…do I know you? You look really familiar." The other man was still staring at him silently. Harry fidgeted under the gaze, feeling like an idiot. _Of course you don't know him! This is muggle London, in line at a supermarket. Why would you know anyone here?_ Harry scolded himself in his head, nearly missing the older man's response.

"Terence Higgs." Terence's voice was deep and Harry stifled a shiver in response to the thoughts in brought to mind. He could only imagine what that voice would sound like during sex…whispering dirty things and sweet nothings in his ear…Harry felt the flush in his cheeks deepen and couldn't suppress the next shiver that passed through his, admittedly short, frame. "I was seeker on Slytherin team your first year. You should remember me; you kicked my fifth year arse." Terence smiled, a predatory edge to it that Harry noted and chose to ignore, and couldn't help his own returning one. He barely remembered Terence Higgs, having only met him in person twice. He could recall though that the boy had, had a very contagious smile. "You didn't grow much since I last saw you." Terence's last statement was joking, and though Harry hated to jump to conclusions, a little flirty. The once-over Terence gave him didn't help Harry's poor, overactive imagination either. His thoughts were now extremely lewd and he was imagining those sea colored eyes darkening during his climax… He shook his head and brought himself back to reality, stammering out a semi-intelligent response.

"No, I didn't grow much. I barely reach five foot nine. You're what? Six foot?" Harry tried to keep the light, joking atmosphere up but Terence noted the spark of interest in the emerald eyes and the darker blush rising in the already reddened cheeks. In his Slytherin mind Terence was calculating about how long it would take to get through this line and ask Harry Potter out to dinner. He wanted to this beauty in any other light than the fluorescent offered at the grocery store, and maybe underneath him before the night was over.

"Six feet and one inch, actually. I'd ask 'how you been?', but I do read the Prophet so…" He watched Potter cringe at the mention of the wizarding newspaper and hoped he hadn't made a mistake in mentioning how public Harry Potter's life was now-a-days.

"Yeah…guess you don't really need to ask huh? Well, how have you been then Higgs? What have you been doing since school?" They both stepped forward in line, making Harry next to be rung up. He placed his loaf of bread and gallon of milk on the belt before turning back to Higgs.

"Terence…you can call me Terence. I've actually just switched jobs. I'm the new Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, as of 2 months ago. I was working as Seeker for the Montrose Magpies for nearly four years. It's a step up really. I'll finally play some of the best teams in the country!" Harry watched as Terence became animated, his face lighting up, and it was obvious that he loved his job. He himself had loved playing Quidditch, but didn't think he could do it full time. He just loved the thrill of flying, the wind in his hair, and nothing but a thin broom between him and falling to his death. Terence watched as Harry drifted off in his thoughts and took his time examining the younger man.

Harry had shoulder length, black-as-midnight hair that was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His green eyes were framed by thin designer glasses missing their rims on the bottom. His toned body was covered by all black clothes; comfortably loose, dark denim pants and a black button up showed just enough of Harry off to have Terence drooling.

"You really love your job, don't you?" Terence heard a hint of jealousy in Harry's lovely voice and he felt a bit bad for him. Harry had been pretty much hiding out in the Muggle world for the last few years. Last he heard Harry Potter didn't have a set job; he just drifted between fighting for different rights groups and avoiding the news as much as possible.

"Yeah. I really love my job." Terence looked down into Harry's green eyes and couldn't hold himself back any more. "Would you go to dinner with me? Tonight?" Terence watched as the vibrant green eyes widened in shock and felt proud of himself for not shifting nervously like a young school boy. As the moments ticked by he worried that maybe he had read the signs wrong and Harry wasn't interested in him like that. He opened his mouth to apologize and rescind his offer, but Harry beat him to it.

"Yeah! I mean, yes, that would be…awesome." Harry blushed and yelled at himself for how stupid his response sounded. That Terence was now grinning, obviously amused, at him didn't help one bit. "Do you want to meet later or…?" Harry trailed off uncertainly, not sure how to proceed. He hadn't exactly had much experience with asking people out and didn't know what happened next. His last boyfriend had been in his 6th year and that entire relationship was based off of pure physical need.

"How about we just go now? No use waiting and it's almost five o'clock anyway." Terence watched Harry shrug his okay and quickly got his items scanned. "You know that pub up the street? Um…Micky's? How about we meet there?" Harry nodded and they separated.

The date went spectacularly, in both men's opinions. The food, fish and chips, was greasy, but good. They both talked openly to each other, nothing too deep but just the simple stuff. Harry found out Terence actually loved the color green and Terence learned that Harry detested red in all of its forms. They both learned the small things about each other; the hardest conversation they had was discussing past relationships. For Harry this was the easiest and shortest. They both enjoyed themselves immensely and neither questioned when they woke the next morning, wrapped around each other.

Terence looked down at Harry, elbows resting on either side of the green eyed man's head. They just stared at each other, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence. Minutes later, though, Terence decided he should say something.

"I had a lot of fun last night." Terence smiled softly down at Harry and the black haired man nodded his agreement. Harry nodded again as he remembered sinking his fingers into Terence's soft honey hair and kissing his lips passionately. "You want to go out again tonight?" Harry, still not wanting to speak and maybe break this beautiful moment of pure _togetherness_ with another person, just nodded again. Terence smirked amusedly, but understood and just leaned down and kissed Harry's plump lips again.

**A/N: Well….I think the end was a little random, but I liked it. This was a challenge off of Kamerreon's profile. Hope you like. Sorry I didn't write the entire sex scene out, but I think it would have spoiled the entire feel of the story a little. Happy Hols and lots of Love, Alex.**


End file.
